


Resolutions - 5K

by captstarbuck



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captstarbuck/pseuds/captstarbuck
Summary: This is another Secret Santa challenge fic from 2012.  It's AU after season 9 set in the near future from that season.Secret Santa Prompt: The only thing I don’t want is angst.  Otherwise I would love something hot and steamy, or something where Callie and Arizona make New Year’s resolutions and Sofia, who’s maybe four or so, learns what they are for the first time and gets in on the tradition with her mothers
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Resolutions 5K (Secret Santa Fic for I_fly_solo )  
Author: captstarbuck  
Beta: Stacy D’Lacey  
A/N: Special thanks to pens_co67. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T

Disclaimers: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Part 1  
Wednesday, December 30th, 2015

“Sofia, time to get out of the tub,” Callie said as she walked into the bathroom.

“But I’m not done, Mommy,” the four year old replied.

“You’re supposed to be getting clean, not playing,” Callie answered, looking first at the not-so-small puddle of water on the floor and then her daughter. One small hand held a plastic dolphin and the other hand held a small soldier. “Did you remember to wash?” she asked as she reached for the large blue towel hanging on the rack.

“Mmmhmmm,” Sofia nodded, dropping her toys into the water with a splash.

Callie picked the girl up and wrapped the towel around her. She began to dry Sofia off, tickling her as she did. Dark brown eyes and hair mirrored her own, but more and more Sofia’s nose and smile resembled her late father’s. 

“Go get your pajamas on while I clean up after your tsunami.”

“What’s a sunammy?”

“A really big wave,” Callie explained. “And it looks like one of them has hit this bathroom.” She smiled as she began to mop up the water.

Towel still wrapped around her small body, Sofia stopped in the doorway. “Do I get a story tonight?”

“We’ll see. It all depends on how quickly you can get ready for bed.”

Once the wet towels were loaded into the washing machine, Callie joined her wife in the living room. Arizona was seated on the couch, a glass of white wine on the table beside her and a pad of paper in her lap. Callie could see Arizona had started a list of some sort, several items crossed off. Her wife was an inveterate list maker and as annoying as the habit was, Callie found it endearing. God knew Arizona’s lists had kept the household running smoothly.

“How bad?” Arizona asked with a knowing smile.

“High tide hit about ten minutes before I got in there,” she said, kissing Arizona’s cheek as she sat down beside her.

Moments later Sofia came hopping into the room. Arizona kept the disapproval off her face when she saw what her daughter was wearing.

“Sofia, you’ve worn those pajamas every night since Christmas. Don’t you want to wear the ones your Abuelo gave you?”

“No. Crissina gave me these. They’re my favorites.”

Neither Callie nor Arizona corrected Sofia’s pronunciation of her godmother’s name. Years ago when Sofia had had trouble with her “T’s”, she had called the cardio attending “Crissina”. The name had stuck as it had become a special name between the two.

Sofia’s pajamas were light blue with red trim on the cuffs and blue trim at the bottom of the pants. In the center of the top was an image of an anatomically correct heart. The rest of the pajamas were covered in red and blue lines depicting all the major arteries and veins.

Sofia stood in front of her mothers. “This is the heart,” she said pointing at the heart. She traced over the lines. “This is the pullmandairy arterary. This is the aorca.” She ran her fingers over the high collar. “This is the juggler and this is the carrotkid.” She looked up. “Why isn’t the carrotkid orange? Shouldn’t it be orange like carrots?”

“It’s the carotid,” Callie said. “It’s an artery and it’s red.”

“Crissina said she’d teach me the rest of them.”

“Well, she won’t be teaching them to you tonight,” Callie said, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “Fifteen minutes, then bedtime.”

“Okay, Mommy.” Sofia went over to her toy box, pondered which toy to retrieve then decided to take out one of her new Christmas presents.

“Seriously, Calliope, who gives a four year old pajamas like these? Where does Cristina even find them?” Arizona tempered the exasperation she felt. She still found the bond between her daughter and Cristina Yang baffling. Cristina was surprisingly good with Sofia, and Sofia thought the sun rose and set on her godmother.

“I think she has them custom made.”

“Yang’s desire of getting a surgeon out of one of her goddaughters is getting a bit over the top.”

“Sofia loves them,” Callie said. “And she loves Cristina.”

Arizona sighed as she watched her daughter play with the ‘Anatomy Jane’ doll that had accompanied the pajamas as part of this year’s presents. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Last year it was the skeletal system pajamas. I’m already getting worried about next year’s pajamas.” Arizona shook her head. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate Cristina taking an interest and I love that Sofia can learn from these gifts, but isn’t she a bit young?”

“I don’t know, Arizona. She seems to enjoy the gifts. And she’s got other interests, too. Sofia’s not all about the medicine.” Callie peeked over Arizona’s shoulder. “What’s this?”

“I’m trying to come up with a list for my New Year’s resolutions.”

“You’re making a whole list? You do realize that most people only pick one or two.” She read over the list. “Oh, that one is moving to the top of the list,” the Latina said adamantly. “You are definitely going to quit smoking.”

“And what’s yours going to be, Calliope?”

“Oh, I think my New Year’s resolution is to have sex with you in an on-call room once a week,” she whispered in a low, husky voice. 

“What? That’s not a resolution.”

“Works for me,” Callie said with a smile and a small shrug of her shoulders.

Sofia put the doll aside and came over to her mothers. She climbed up, looping one arm around her mama as she sat on the arm of the sofa.

“What are you doing, Mama?” she asked, looking at the pad of paper.

“I’m making a list of resolutions so I can choose a few tomorrow.”

“What’s a rezlushun?”

“Resolution,” Arizona gently corrected. “It’s a promise that you make and keep through the whole new year.”

Sofia’s face scrunched up in thought, almost an exact copy of her mama when she was concentrating. “Can mine be I eat chocklit every day?”

“Resolutions are something you do that you don’t really want to do or are hard to do, but will make you a better person and those around you better.” Arizona looked pointedly at her wife. It wasn’t that Callie’s idea was awful… it just wasn’t a real resolution.

“But eating chocklit every day would make me better.”

“Always remembering to share would be a good one for you, Sofia.” Arizona pulled Sofia into her lap. “Eating your vegetables would be an even better one,” she offered, playfully tapping her daughter’s nose. “That would make you better and stronger, and it would make Mommy and me very happy.”

Sofia sighed heavily, sounding so much like her Mommy that Arizona had to laugh.

“I s’pose I could do that,” she offered reluctantly with a sad face.

“Sofia, you don’t have to make a resolution,” Arizona said.

“If you are, Mama, I can.” She looked up at her Arizona. “What’s yours?”

“I have several, but my big resolution is to run a race before the end of next year.”

Callie’s head popped up in surprise. “What? Seriously?”

“Yes. I want to run – and finish – a 5K.”

Callie gave her wife a ‘we’ll discuss this later’ look. 

“Mommy, what’s your res… rezlution?” Sofia interrupted.

“Yes, Calliope, what’s yours going to be?” Arizona asked with a smirk.

“Mine is to make sure my girls keep their resolutions,” she replied with her own smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Resolutions 5K (Secret Santa Fic for I_fly_solo )  
Author: captstarbuck  
Beta: Stacy D’Lacey  
A/N: Special thanks to pens_co67. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T

Disclaimers: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Part 2  
Saturday, March 5th, 2016

Arizona glanced at the small screen and saw that she was approaching the one-mile mark. Pushing through the pain that she felt, she looked out the window to distract herself. The daylight was rapidly disappearing and the rainy, cold weather had made her even more grateful to her wife for having installed the state-of-the-art treadmill in their walkout basement on the second of January. Once Callie was convinced that she’d been serious about running a 5K she’d ordered the treadmill the very next day. 

The convenience of the treadmill had been a godsend. Odd schedules at work had made it difficult to walk in the park during daylight hours, and the consistently rainy weather this winter hadn’t helped. She’d made those two concessions to Callie when she started training; no walking (or running when she worked her way up to it) in the dark or in the rain.

Even though Arizona was used to being on her prosthesis for long periods of time, walking continuously to build up her strength and endurance had been a completely different experience. Once again, the treadmill was a lifesaver. There was no way she wanted to work out using the hospital’s PT facilities or the gym. She preferred to struggle in private. When – not if - the day came that she was comfortable and confident in herself, then she would work out in public – either at the park or the hospital.

She smiled when she saw Callie’s reflection in the glass. 

“I’m getting ready to start dinner soon,” Callie said from the doorway. “How much longer will you be?”

“Half an hour,” she replied with a short huff as she picked up her pace. “I still need to shower before I go to work.”

Callie frowned at Arizona’s last four words. They’d been on opposite schedules the past week. This was Arizona’s last night shift before she had two days off. Callie supposed she could tolerate it as they both had Sunday off before they were resumed the day shift.

“Sofia’s spending the night with Zola. Do you want me to drop you off when I take her?”

“Um… sure…“ she panted as she neared the end of her workout. “I didn’t know Sofia… was going… over there… tonight,” she commented between deep breaths.

“We made plans just a little while ago.”

The machine beeped, letting Arizona know she had reached her target time and distance. She slowed her stride to warm down. For a few minutes, Callie proudly watched her wife. Arizona had been so diligent about her workouts, rarely missing one, no matter what her work schedule. She’d made great strides – Callie grinned at her pun – since she’d started training just over two months ago. It wouldn’t be long before Arizona was running on the treadmill. Callie was sure of it.

“What are you smiling at?” Arizona asked as she stepped off the treadmill.

“You. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come and how you’re really sticking to your resolution.”

“I will make it, Calliope. I will finish a race.”

“I don’t doubt it at all.” Callie walked over and kissed her affectionately on the cheek. “Dinner will be ready by the time you’re done with your shower.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours after dropping Arizona off, Callie was back at the hospital. After parking their SUV in the doctors’ lot at the hospital, she pulled out her cell phone and called her wife.

“Hey. This is a surprise,” the Peds surgeon greeted her wife.

“I just wondered how your night was going.”

“Boring. The usual night shift. Rounds and then charting. No emergencies, no surgeries.” Arizona trapped her phone between her ear and shoulder as she reached for another chart. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice, I guess.”

“The house is too quiet, huh?” she asked understandingly.

“Yes. With you and Sofia both gone, it’s too big and too quiet.”

Sensing her wife’s mood, Arizona said a heartfelt, “I miss you, too.” She set the chart down and returned her phone to her hand. “It’s been a tough week being on opposite shifts.” She walked down the hall, nodding to the staff as she passed them. “Fortunately it doesn’t happen too often.”

“I know. At least we aren’t working an intern’s hours.”

“Do you want me to call you when my shift is over?”

“Sure. I’m picking Sofia up at nine-thirty. I can pick you up before or after.”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Okay. I love you. See you in the morning.”

“Love you, too.”

Callie ended the call and smiled. She was pretty sure she’d been convincing enough for her wife to be fooled. In all honesty, it hadn’t been a reach for her to act lonely. The house really was too quiet. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been home alone. The nights that Sofia hadn’t been home, Arizona had been home with her.

Locking the car, she pulled her jacket tightly closed and headed into the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All week long Arizona had felt “off”. Sure, working the night shift was bound to throw her routines and sleep cycles out of whack, but something else was missing. Something was a little not “right” and she couldn’t figure out what it was. Faced with a long and most likely boring shift, Arizona sighed and reached for another chart.

She turned from the paperwork in front of her and turned when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Seeing her wife, she smiled broadly.

“Calliope. What are you doing here?”

“Are you busy?”

“Not really.” She immediately became concerned when she couldn’t get a read on Callie’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Callie took her hand. “Come with me.”

“Ohhhkay…”

Callie led her wife down the halls to an out of the way on-call room. Once inside she locked the door.

“What are you doing?” the blonde asked.

“See, I’ve been helping you and Sofia with your resolutions and now I need help with mine,” she said, throwing her purse then her coat onto one of the beds.

Arizona gave her a quizzical look, not at all following what Callie was saying.

“What resolution?”

“I have – “ Callie looked at the clock on the wall “ – two hours before I break my resolution, and I really don’t want to break it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s Saturday, the last day of the week,” Callie said, slipping Arizona’s white lab coat off. “And we haven’t had sex in an on-call room all week.” She tossed the lab coat in the direction of the bed, not caring that it fell to the floor.

“And… and… that means?” Arizona stuttered as she felt her wife’s lips move down her neck.

“You don’t remember?” Callie asked, sliding her hands up Arizona’s scrub top as she continued to kiss the blonde’s neck.

“G-g-give me a hint.” Arizona still wasn’t sure why Callie had shown up, but with the flush of arousal that coursed through her body, she knew she didn’t care.

“I can’t believe you haven’t noticed,” Callie whispered as she lifted up the navy blue top her wife wore. “We’ve had sex in an on-call room at least once a week since New Year’s Day.”

“Oh… that resolution,” Arizona acknowledged as she raised her arms to free herself of her shirt.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Callie replied, her lips making their way to Arizona’s.

For one very brief moment, Arizona was finally able to name the unsettled feeling she’d been experiencing earlier. She’d been missing her wife and the hot – HOT – sex they’d been having regularly in the on-call rooms.

Arizona felt another wave of arousal when she felt Callie’s hands cover her breasts.

“You have too many clothes on,” she said, reaching down to grab Callie’s shirt.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Callie asked with a smirk.

Arizona’s reply was to pull her Callie’s shirt off and pull her over to the bed.

“We can’t have you breaking your resolution, now, can we?” she whispered against Callie’s neck as she unhooked her wife’s red bra.

“No… no, we can’t have that,” Callie agreed sinking back onto the bed, pulling Arizona with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Resolutions 5K (Secret Santa Fic for I_fly_solo )  
Author: captstarbuck  
Beta: Stacy D’Lacey  
A/N: Special thanks to pens_co67. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T

Disclaimers: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Part 3  
Tuesday, June 14th, 2016

Cristina Yang stared open-mouthed at her best friend. She couldn’t believe that Meredith had let the interns off without even one angry rant.

“What is wrong with you?” she finally asked when she got over her initial shock.

“What do you mean, Cristina?”

“You didn’t get mad. You were actually… civil to them!” The Cardio surgeon’s face crinkled in disgust. 

“I told you that my New year’s resolution was to be nicer to the interns.”

“A kinder, gentler Grey?” she scoffed. “What happened to the Medusa they all know and fear? No, there’s something wrong with that resolution. Your resolution should’ve been to make it through the year without actually killing one of them.”

“Cristina!”

“C’mon, Mer, resolutions are made to be broken.”

Neither of the women noticed Callie approaching them with Sofia by her side. The young girl was dressed in a red and white striped shirt with stars across one shoulder, navy blue shorts and red, white and blue ribbons on her braids.

“Crissina!” Sofia said, running over to her godmother.

Cristina used all her willpower to hide her abhorrence at the way Sofia was dressed. Apparently her mama had dressed her in a decidedly un-cool outfit. What surprised her was that Callie, one of the most badass people she knew, let her daughter walk out the door dressed like a flag. Cristina clearly was going to need to buy Sofia some clothes that were not all rainbows and sparkles and… flags.

“What’s up doc?” Cristina asked, scooping up Sofia. “Ugh. You’re getting too big. You must’ve grown since I last saw you.”

Sofia giggled. “I just saw you last week.”

“Then you’re growing too fast. I bet you’ll be cutting open your own patients in another week.”

“Whatcha talking about?” Sofia asked, smiling at Meredith and Cristina.

“I was telling Aunt Meredith that resolutions are made to be broken,” she answered honestly.

“Cristina!” Callie reprimanded, glaring at her. “That’s not true!”

“Well, some of them are,” she said weakly. Even after all the years of knowing each other, there were times that Cristina still found Callie intimidating, especially when it came to her daughter.

“My mama hasn’t broken her resolution,” Sofia said. 

“Well, your mama is one tough - ” Callie’s eyes darkened as she scowled. “She’s the toughest mother of them all,” the Cardio surgeon finished.

“Yes, she is,” Sofia said proudly. “She’s strong and tough.”

Cristina couldn’t help herself as she blurted, “Does she still eat rainbows for breakfast?”

Sofia gave her a confused look. “No, but she sometimes eats Fruit Loops. They have lots of colors. Is that what you mean?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean,” she lamely said, realizing that she was pushing her luck. Callie was standing within striking distance. She quickly set Sofia down.

“Where’s Zola?” Sofia asked Meredith. “Will she be here tomorrow?”

As the little girl chatted away with her friend’s mother, Cristina bravely stepped a little closer to Callie. Keeping her voice down, she whispered, “What’s with the star spangled outfit, Cal?”

Callie rolled her eyes, indicating her agreement with her friend. “It’s Flag Day,” she explained. “Arizona and her family take their patriotism seriously.”

“Well, seriously speaking, you need to burn that outfit first chance you get.”

“Sofia actually likes it.” Callie cringed in horror.

“No, I did not just hear that.”

“I know, I know.”

“Well, my New Year’s resolution next year will be to make sure my goddaughter is never dressed like that again.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Sofia! Arizona! Dinner time!” Callie called out.

“Something smells good,” Arizona said, following her daughter into the kitchen from the back porch.

“Nothing fancy,” she replied. “Just some good old fashioned cheeseburgers, salad, potatoes and Brussels sprouts.”

“Still smells good,” Arizona commented, placing a small kiss on Callie’s cheek. 

The blonde stepped in front of the kitchen sink to wash her hands, then pulled a chair over for Sofia to stand on. She stood behind her daughter to keep her from falling off (or jumping off as she was more likely to do) the chair. Normally they didn’t allow Sofia to wash her hands at the kitchen sink, but today Arizona didn’t care. It was a beautiful evening and she was happy to be with her family.

“So… I was thinking of going for a walk in the park after dinner. Are you interested?” Arizona asked as she stood beside her wife, plate in hand.

“Sure. Is this one of your work outs, or a family thing?”

“I already went for a short run this morning.” Arizona accepted the plate of food from Callie and placed it in front of Sofia. She returned back to to Callie. “I was thinking that today might be the day,” she said in a lower voice.

“For what?”

“For the training wheels to come off.”

Callie’s eyebrow arched upward to indicate her confusion.

“Sofia.” Noting the look of incomprehension that still graced her wife’s face, she whispered, “her bicycle. I think it’s time.”

A smile suddenly appeared on Callie’s face. “Really? I thought it was time, too.”

The two women sat down at the kitchen table, flanking a now suddenly glum Sofia. The small girl was pushing the food around on her plate, a pout starting to form.

“What’s the matter, Sofia?” Callie asked. “You like cheeseburgers.”

“I don’t like bussel spouts,” she blurted. “I don’t wanna eat them!” Her lip quivered. “And… and…”

“Take a deep breath, sweetie,” Arizona said, her hand gently rubbing Sofia’s back. Their daughter was clearly distressed over the vegetable that was now hiding under the potatoes.

“And that… stupid rezlution… I have to eat them… “ She sniffled once. “But Crissina said rezlutions are made to be broken. And I wanna break mine… “

“Sofia, it’s okay,” Callie added.

“No… Mama doesn’t break hers. And I can’t break mine,” she cried.

“How about we compromise?” Arizona asked, pulling Sofia into her lap. “Do you know what a compromise is?”

“N-n-no.”

“A compromise for us would be you eat two of them and I eat two of them. That we both keep our resolutions.” She smiled at Sofia. “Can you eat two of them?”

Sofia wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. She climbed back onto her chair with an audible sigh.

Callie bit back her smile as she watched the exchange between her wife and their daughter. This was another moment where she harkened back to Arizona and her fears of not being a good mother. She was a natural in Callie’s eyes. She couldn’t understand how Arizona could ever have doubted herself.

Arizona speared one of the Brussels sprouts off Sofia’s plate and popped it into her mouth. Sofia copied her mama’s actions, but making a face as she chewed the offending vegetable. After waiting for Sofia to wash it down with a large gulp of milk, Arizona quickly ate her second one. Sofia took a deep breath, twisted her face into a grimace and ate the last Brussels sprout.

“Good girl, Sofia. I’m so proud of you,” Arizona said with a big smile.

Sofia beamed back at her. “I did it, Mama. I kept my rezlution.”

“You certainly did.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Callie unloaded Sofia’s bicycle from the back of their SUV. She’d removed the training wheels earlier. She watched as Arizona fastened Sofia’s black helmet with flames on the sides. The helmet was another gift from her godmother that Arizona found inappropriate for a five year old girl, but Callie and Sofia both thought it was ‘cool’. She inwardly cringed when she recalled Sofia wearing it for the first time. Callie hadn’t been able to hold back her laughter and she hadn’t been able to hide her horror at their daughter’s proclamation that she was now a ‘badass’. 

“Did you remember the camera?” Arizona asked.

“Yes,” Callie replied with a slight roll of her eyes. It was only the fifth time Arizona had asked since they’d left the house.

“I just want to make sure we have it recorded.”

“We will, Arizona, we will.”

“Can I?”

“Can you what? Use the camera?”

“No. Can I be the one to help her ride for the first time?”

Callie didn’t want to question her wife’s ability to run alongside Sofia as she pedaled. 

“Sure,” she said after a small pause. “If you want to.”

“I know this is a big deal for Sofia, but it’s the first big one that I can do with her. I missed out on the first soccer practice last year, and the dance class,” she rambled. “I don’t want Sofia to think I can’t… that I won’t be there for the big stuff.”

“It’s okay, Arizona. It’s your turn. Have at it,” Callie said with confidence that she didn’t quite feel.

“Thank you.” She gave Callie a chaste kiss. “Remind me to thank you properly later,” she murmured against against Callie’s plump lips.

“Oh, you can count on it,” the Latina replied with a wide smile. “I’m going to stand down there with the camera so I can get it all,” she said, pointing to a spot down the path.

Callie walked down the paved path with the camera firmly in hand. Stepping off the path, she positioned herself so she would film the attempt from the start. She patiently watched as Arizona spoke with Sofia before the little girl got on the bicycle, Arizona firmly holding onto to the seat. 

Callie turned the camera on as Arizona spoke to Sofia one last time, Sofia nodding several times. The Latina thought her heart would burst when she saw Arizona trotting alongside their daughter, Sofia pedaling as hard as she could while the bicycle wobbled from side to side. 

Almost four years earlier, after the plane crash, she never imagined that she would see her wife jogging beside Sofia on her bike. Hell, there were times she never imagined she would see Arizona ever smile again. And now… this… Tears welled up in her eyes as Arizona let go of the bike and Sofia continued down the path unaided. The grin adorning Arizona’s face was only surpassed by the one on Sofia’s.

“I did it, Mommy! I did it!” Sofia yelled as she neared Callie.

“You both did,” Callie whispered as she continued to film.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Resolutions 5K (Secret Santa Fic for I_fly_solo )  
Author: captstarbuck  
Beta: Stacy D’Lacey  
A/N: Special thanks to pens_co67. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T

Disclaimers: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Part 4  
Saturday, October 8th, 2016

Callie was proud of herself. Her wife was the planner, the one who got things done. She was the one that went along for the ride and did what she was told whenever Arizona planned something. For her to pull this off without any help, and without Arizona knowing… well, that was a major accomplishment. Sure, she’d needed a little help with some of the logistics, but for the most part, she’d done it all. The only thing that was causing her some trepidation was if Arizona would be happy with what she’d done.

She remembered the calls she’d made a few months earlier – Teddy, her in-laws, her family and her friends. All of them were surprised to hear about Arizona’s resolution to run and finish a 5K race. And all of them were onboard for what Callie had planned. A few calls to the race officials and everything was set.

Here it was now, race day; Arizona’s race day. Callie was both nervous and excited, and equally proud for her wife. After parking the car, the family of three walked toward the starting line.

“Do you need anything?” Callie asked.

“Just stand still for a minute,” Arizona ordered, her hand landing on Callie’s shoulder.

“What?”

“I need to stretch my leg.” She kicked her right leg behind her and grabbed it. Balancing herself by hanging on to Callie, she carefully stretched her thigh muscles. “Well, there’s one good thing about having only one leg,” she commented. “I only have to do one set of stretches.” She smirked. “Unless taking my leg in for a tune-up counts.”

Callie snorted once. Even now, all these years later, she still marveled that Arizona was comfortable enough to make jokes about having only one leg. The jokes didn’t come often, but she was making them, even if some of them were so dark and sarcastic Callie wondered if her wife was channeling Cristina.

Stretches done, Arizona planted a soft kiss on her wife’s cheek. “I’ve got to sign in. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“We’ll be right here,” Callie responded, squeezing Sofia’s hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie and Sofia waited at the car while Arizona registered for the race.

“Do you remember Mama’s resolution, Sofia?”

“To run a race. Is this the race, Mommy?”

“It sure is. And we’re going to be waiting for Mama at the finish line.”

“I’ll cheer, just like you told me to, Mommy.”

“We both will, Sofia.”

Arizona returned to her family a short time later, race number in her grasp. She handed the paper to Callie.

“Well, I’ve got to get to the starting line in a few minutes,” she said, sitting down in the backseat of their SUV, facing out. She unzipped the legs of her warmup pants and quickly peeled them off, taking care not to snag them on her prosthesis. 

To say that Callie was surprised to see Arizona baring her legs, was an understatement. She’d never seen Arizona run outside in public without her legs fully covered.

“You’re not going to wear your warmups?” the Latina asked.

“No, it’s a little too warm today,” she replied, turing around to throw the pants, then her sweatshirt into the interior of the car.

“Oh, I was just wondering. I don’t think I’ve ever…”

As soon as Callie saw the tight, black spandex shorts covering her wife’s firm ass, she stopped. She was suddenly incapable of speech. The shorts Arizona was wearing hugged every curve, leaving little to Callie’s imagination.

Arizona spun around as best as she could. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “Callie?”

It took the blonde a moment or too before she recognized the look on Callie’s face. “Calliope?”

“You are never going to throw those shorts out,” Callie said, her voice lower and full of lust.

“What?”

“Those are probably the sexiest shorts I’ve ever seen,” she whispered against Arizona’s neck. “Hot,” she stammered. “Really, really, hot.”

“Callie.” Arizona said with some exasperation, even though she was flattered.

“I can’t help it, honey.”

Arizona smiled at Callie. “Help me with the number?”

‘Right. Sure. Of course.”

Callie carefully attached the number to Arizona’s hot pink singlet. She leaned in and gave Arizona a quick but still loving kiss. She spotted an unfamiliar necklace lying next to the heart on the chain necklace that Arizona never took off.

“What’s this?” Callie asked, her fingers trailing over the gold chain.

“Um… It belonged to Lexie. I asked Meredith if she had something I could borrow that belonged to Lexie.”

Callie looked down, hiding her tears at her wife’s thoughtfulness. It was then she noticed the large clunky watch that adorned Arizona’s wrist. It had been previously hidden by Arizona’s sweatshirt.

“Is that Mark’s watch?” she choked.

“Y-y-yes,” Arizona stuttered. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all,” she replied, wiping a tear away.

“Are you sure? I know we’re saving it to give to Sofia someday, but I wanted something of Mark’s with me today, too.”

“It is so okay,” Callie said, hugging the blonde close to her. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Only with you, Calliope. Only with you.” She held the hug for a few more minutes, before reluctantly pulling away. “Well, it’s time for me to get over there.”

“Are you nervous?”

“A little,” she admitted.

“You can do this, Arizona,” Callie said, giving her another quick hug. 

“I know I can,” Arizona replied, her voice not as confident as Callie’s.

Callie pulled back from the embrace and placed her hands on Arizona’s shoulders. “Don’t ever forget. You. Are. Great.” 

Arizona nodded, grateful for her wife’s steadfast belief and confidence. 

“Good luck, Mama!” Sofia said, giving her Mama a hug of her own.

“Thank you, Sofia,” she said, her hand cupping her daughter’s cheek.

“Will wait for you at the finish. Listen for us!” Sofia said.

“I’ll be listening for you the whole time I’m running.”

After one last not-so-chaste kiss, Arizona left to join the other runners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie opened the box Bailey had brought. 

“Did you get the shirts… did they get their shirts?” Callie asked.

“Relax, Torres, I took care of them. Those that need them right away, have their shirts.”

“Thanks, Bailey.”

“You need to hand out the rest so Kepner and Avery can get to their spots.”

The Latina carried the box over to their family and friends who’d gathered for the race. Setting the carton down, she immediately hugged her mother-in-law.

“You don’t think she’ll be mad, do you?” she asked after greeting Barbara Robbins.

“Maybe a little embarrassed at first, but not mad.”

“Is everything set at the house?”

“Yes, Carlos and Aria were a big help, and Alex came with some interns to unload the food and drink.”

“Good man, that Karev,” Carlos Torres said as he approached his daughter. “Mija.”

“Daddy, Aria.”

Callie hugged her father and sister, grateful for their support. “We’ll talk later. I need to hand out the shirts to everyone.”

She reached into the box and started taking out the bright pink shirts. Across the front of each shirt, in big block letters was “TEAM ROBBINS”.

Not everyone was thrilled to be wearing pink. Alex made a face, but pulled it on after receiving a ‘Torres’ glare from both Callie and her father. Little Tuck (though he was no longer so little), balked at first, but after seeing Ben put his on, quickly followed suit.

The one person Callie dreaded giving a shirt to stood in front of her with churlish look on her face.

“Pink, Cal? You expect me to wear a pink shirt?” Cristina Yang scoffed.

“It’s magenta.”

“No, it’s hot pink. Which is still pink.”

“Cristina, you promised.”

“Yeah, but it’s going to cost you,” she grumbled.

“There’s a bottle of tequila back at the house with your name on it.”

“Good.” The Cardio surgeon looked down at her feet. “You know you don’t have to bribe me to do this,” she said quietly. “What Robbins is doing is… badass.”

It was the closest Cristina could come to verbalizing her respect for what Arizona was attempting to accomplish.

“I know, Cristina. And thank you.”

“Yeah, well, whatever,” she muttered, reluctantly tugging the t-shirt over her head.

“Crissina! Look. Me and Zola and you have matching shirts!” Sofia said, beaming, softening the Cardio attending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn’t until the pack of experienced and able-bodied runners broke away from the main pack that Arizona finally relaxed and settled into her steady, albeit slow pace. She was heartened by the words of encouragement from her fellow runners as they passed her. A few years ago, she would’ve been angry and resentful. Now she found their words sincere and she felt some sense of camaraderie with them.

As she trudged along she could hear the murmurs from the bystanders. She overhead snippets of “doctor” and “plane crash”. She sighed, resigned to the fact that she would always be known as the doctor who lost her leg in a plane crash. She couldn’t help but be annoyed when she heard people say “lost”… like she’d misplaced her leg instead of having it cut-off. She snorted to herself, thinking that now she could literally lose her leg, though actually losing a hunk of metal would be difficult.

Lost in her thoughts, she became aware of someone running beside her, keeping pace with her. She knew she’d just passed the 1000 meter mark and also knew there weren’t many other runners this far back with her.

“You’re doing great, Robbins,” said a familiar voice. “Don’t stop.”

She glanced to her left, surprised to see Owen Hunt jogging next to her, the bright pink shirt clashing with his rust-colored hair and beard.

“Owen?”

“Keep running,” he huffed, sensing that she’d started to slow down. “Whatever you do, don’t stop for anything until you cross the finish line.”

“Why… why are… running?”

“Thought you could use the company.” He waited a few minutes before speaking again. “I won’t be able to run the whole way with you,” he panted. “I’m… I’m really out of shape.” He smiled at his fellow doctor. “You’re probably in the best shape of all the attendings,” he complimented her.

“I don’t know…”

“Think about it.” He grinned. “Yang. Grey. Shepherd. Karev. Bailey. Webber. Kepner. Avery. None of them can keep up with you.”

Arizona gave a pride-filled smile back to him. “Thanks, Owen.”

They ran together in companionable silence. At the 2000 mile mark, Owen spoke again.

“Here’s where I have to drop out. I’m really, really out of shape. Keep going, Arizona.”

“I will, Owen. Thank you!” she called out to him as he veered off the road and into the crowd.

A short time later, Arizona heard footsteps slow behind her.

“Not bad for a Marine brat,” a feminine voice said from behind her. “Now if you were Army and running this slow, I’d be all over your ass.”

Arizona turned her head just as Teddy Altman jogged up next to her.

“Teddy!” she exclaimed, almost coming to a stop.

“Keep running, Arizona. Don’t stop.”

As tired as Arizona felt at the halfway mark, seeing her friend running beside her gave her a burst of energy.

“Where… how… did you know?” Arizona panted as she continued to run.

“Who else? Callie.”

It was then Arizona noticed that Teddy was also wearing the same brightly colored pink shirt.

“Teddy, I’m just… I can’t believe… you flew out here…”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything, Arizona.”

“Teddy…” Tears welled up in Arizona’s eyes.

“We’ll talk after the race, Arizona… I promise.”

“And I’m going… to give… you the biggest hug…”

“Save that one for your wife,” Teddy grinned. “I’ll take the second hug.”

The two women shared a smile and continued to run for the next thousand meters.

“You’ll be hitting the homestretch soon, Arizona,” Teddy gasped, now feeling winded. “It’s time for me to drop out.”

“Do you have to?”

“Yes. I’ll see you at the finish line.”

Teddy nodded once and then slowed her stride until she came to a complete stop. Once Arizona was out of view, Avery came up to her.

“Did you get a good shot?” Teddy asked, accepting the water bottle from him.

“Yes. I got one at the start, April took one of Dr. Robbins and Dr. Hunt, and she’ll get the next shot.”

“Who’s covering the finish line?”

“Everyone else,” he laughed. “Everyone brought a camera.”

“Well, let’s get there. I want to see the big finish.”

A short while later, after running by herself, Arizona sensed another runner approaching her from behind.

“Soldier on, Marine,” came a gruff voice.

“Dad?” Arizona whipped her head around, stumbling once when she saw her father.

“Don’t stop, Arizona.”

“I won’t, Dad,” she replied, regaining her balance.

“Do you mind if I run with you for a little bit?” he said, his voice gentle.

“Of course not!”

“You’ve only got another five hundred meters or less.”

“That’s good… I’m getting a little tired…”

Her father looked down at the ground as they ran, trying to hide the emotions that kept bubbling to the surface.

“Arizona… we’re both… I’m so proud of you,” he said, his voice almost cracking.

Both of them became uncomfortable at his uncharacteristic display of emotion. Arizona found his hand and squeezed it once, never breaking stride.

“I’ve always wanted to make you proud, Dad.”

He cleared his throat and when he finally caught her eye, he saw the twinkle in it, as well as a broad smile.

“What?” he asked, his breaths coming a little harder and closer together.

“You’re wearing… pink…”

“Yes… well… my daughter-in-law can be… very persuasive…” he grumbled.

As out of breath as she was, and as tired and in pain as she was, Arizona laughed. Seeing her father wear pink gave her a boost and she knew she could finish the race. 

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you, too, Arizona.” He cleared his throat again. “It’s time for me to drop out.”

“Can’t you… aren’t you going to finish… with me…”

“It’s your race, Arizona… Keep your head high,” he said as he slowed down.

Arizona continued running. Despite the pain in her leg, and the burning she felt in her lungs, she also felt invigorated. Her friends and family were with her and her wife… Callie was making this possible. Tears filled her eyes as she neared the finish line.

Familiar voices called out to her, spurring her on. With the finish line only meters away, she saw the line of bright pink shirts lining the road. Bailey, Ben and Little Tuck. Meredith, Derek and Zola. Her mother. Carlos and Aria. Owen. Addison. Teddy. Alex. April. Jackson. Shockingly, even Cristina was clad in a pink shirt.

As she crossed the finish line, she saw Callie and Sofia, also in pink, waiting for her.

“Callie!” she gasped, falling into her arms. “I did it! I did it!”

“You did, Arizona!” Callie hugged her close. “I’m so, so proud of you.” She kissed her temple. “We’re all so proud of you.”

“How… when?” she asked looking over at their family and friends.

Callie shrugged her shoulders, dismissing her wife’s questions.

“You’re amazing,” she said, repeating Callie’s words from earlier in the day. “I love you.” She planted a kiss on Callie’s lips.

“Mama!” Sofia yelled, tugging on her mother’s singlet. “Mama, you finished the race!”

“I did, sweetie, I did,” she replied, awkwardly squatting to hug her daughter.

“You kept your rezlution.”

“I did.”

After giving the two women some privacy, “Team Robbins” joined them in congratulating the Peds surgeon. Surrounded by her family and friends, Arizona had never felt so loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Resolutions 5K (Secret Santa Fic for I_fly_solo )  
Author: captstarbuck  
Beta: Stacy D’Lacey  
A/N: Special thanks to pens_co67. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T

Disclaimers: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Part 5  
Friday, December 30th, 2016

Barbara Robbins couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she entered the kitchen. In fact, she she probably hadn’t stopped smiling once for the past week. Spending the holidays with Arizona, Callie and Sofia was now her favorite thing to do. It was right up there with Sofia’s birthday, her own anniversary, and Arizona and Callie’s anniversary.

Callie looked up as she filled a second glass of wine. “Do you want a glass, Mom?” 

Looking at the two large glasses, one with red wine and one with white, Barbara Robbins decided that a glass of wine before bed would hit the spot. 

“Yes, thank you, but only half a glass.” 

“Red or white?” 

“Red, please.” 

Callie took a smaller glass out of the cupboard and filled it with red wine. 

“You’ve got quite a smile this evening,” Callie commented as she put the wine bottles away. She loved her mother-in-law and Callie was always happy to see dimples on both the Robbins women.

“I… we’re having a wonderful time with you and your family, Callie.”

“We’ve loved having you here. You’re always welcome here.”

“You know, having a grandchild is the best thing that ever happened to Daniel. He can’t get enough of her.” She paused. “Daniel missed so much of his Arizona’s childhood and I think he’s taking every opportunity he can to not miss any of Sofia’s.”

“I know.” Callie was always amazed at how much love and affection her in-laws had for Sofia. It was as if the circumstances surrounding her conception were long forgotten. “And I’m really glad.” Callie took a small sip from her glass. “Actually, I was hoping you both felt that way.”

“Of course we do!”

“How would you like to spend, say, two weeks alone with her?”

“We’d love to! Why? What have you got planned?”

“Well, my New Year’s resolution next year is to finally get Arizona to go on the honeymoon we never had. But don’t tell her anything,” she quickly added. “I haven’t got it planned yet.”

“Just say the word, and we’ll be here.” Barbara’s eyes lit up. “Or maybe Sofia could spend the two weeks with us? Carlos could even visit.”

“I don’t know… sounds like the potential for over-spoiling with that idea,” Callie smiled.

“Nonsense. The word over-spoiling doesn’t exist in the grandparents’ dictionary.”

Callie laughed, then hugged her mother-in-law. She then picked up her glass of wine and the glass she’d poured for Arizona.

“Are you girls staying up late?” Barbara asked as they walked together to the living room. 

“Only until the fire’s out,” Callie replied. 

The Latina handed her wife the glass of white wine before settling down on the sofa beside her. Barbara Robbins watched the two of them together. It was clear now as it was the day that they married how in love the two of them were. Her eyes darted down and saw that her daughter had a small blanket covering her lap and for a brief moment, she could forget that Arizona only had one leg. A quick glance to the right brought the reality back when she saw Arizona’s wheelchair.

Instead of focusing on the wheelchair, she let her eyes be drawn to one of her daughter-in-law’s gifts to Arizona. Sitting on the mantle of fireplace (not yet hanging up as they still hadn’t decided where to put it) was a large photograph of Arizona crossing the finish line. Beside the photograph, also under the same glass, was the race number Arizona had worn. It had been signed by all of the family and friends who had been there cheering for her. Barbara smiled and decided to appreciate the triumphs.

“Where’s dad?” Arizona asked. 

“I just put him to bed. He fell asleep reading to Sofia.” Seeing the smiles on the two women’s faces, Barbara smiled back. “And yes, I took a picture before I woke him up.” 

“He’s that tired?” 

“Apparently an evening of teaching his granddaughter how to march tired him out as much as Sofia,” she said, sitting down on the matching loveseat. 

“It was awfully cute watching them,” Callie commented. 

“Oh, he used to do it all the time with Tim and Arizona. When the two of them were wound up, Daniel would take them outside and they’d play ‘boot camp’. Worked like a charm. Got them good and tired and they’d be out like a light come bedtime.” 

“I bet you were an adorable ‘mini-Marine’,” Callie said to her wife, smiling at the image in her head of a blonde haired little girl marching around and saluting. 

“She was.” Barbara chuckled. “You should have seen the tantrum Arizona threw when Tim and Daniel came from the base barbershop with matching crew cuts.”

“Why?” 

“Because she wanted one, too.” 

“Mom…” Arizona protested.

“You cried and cried, Arizona,” she recalled with a laugh. “And then I cried when I later found you and Tim cutting off your braids.” 

“Arizona, you didn’t!” Callie was shocked.

“I did,” Arizona said, fondly remembering the moment from her childhood. 

“I salvaged what I could once I got the scissors away from Tim.” Barbara drank the last sip from her glass. “That was the summer Arizona sported a pixie cut. How old were you, dear?” 

“Five or six, I think.” 

“That was the year we were stationed at Quantico for the first time.” She stood up. “I’m going to turn in now. You girls feel free to sleep in. Daniel and I will take care of Sofia’s breakfast.” 

“Oh, that’s not necessary, Mom. You don’t have to do that.” 

“But we want to. This past week with the three of you has been a delight for both of us.” Before she headed upstairs, she said, “Besides, I think Daniel wants to teach Sofia how to execute a proper salute.” She smiled warmly at Callie and Arizona, the dimples matching her daughter’s reappearing. “Good night.” 

“Good night, Mom," they chorused. 

Once she heard the door to the guest bedroom close, Callie turned to her wife. “Okay, it’s one thing for Sofia to be running around in camouflage pajamas – which I’m still surprised your mother let your father buy – and marching and saluting, but I draw the line when Sofia asks to get a crew cut.” 

“No argument from me." There was no way Arizona would allow Sofia to cut her hair. She loved the long, thick black hair that Sofia had inherited from her mother. 

“And as soon as she asks, and you know she will because she is so much like you that it’s scary, we’re hiding all the scissors.” 

“Agreed,” Arizona said with a nod. She set her glass down on the coaster. “You have to admit the pajamas are pretty cute.” 

“Yes, they are.” 

“And a little better than the ones Cristina gave her this year.” 

Callie snorted. “The musculoskeletal system. That must’ve cost Yang a pretty penny.” 

“It’s getting out of hand,” Arizona said, shifting over to the wheelchair with an ease that had taken years of practice. “I suppose next year will be internal organs.” 

“Or the nervous system.” 

“And what’s with all the black clothes she gave her?” Arizona asked as she wheeled herself down the hallway. 

“Oh, Yang thinks Sofia needs to look a little more badass and edgy.” 

“She’s five! She should have days filled with color.” 

“I know, I know, but the… overabundance of rainbows is a bit much, too,” Callie said as tactfully as she could. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Arizona. Sofia almost always picks out the bright colors.” She headed for the kitchen with the empty glasses. “I’ll just be a few minutes.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona was already sitting up in bed by the time Callie had finished cleaning up the kitchen. She saw the pad of paper in her wife’s lap and smiled. 

“Time to make your New Year’s resolutions list?” 

“Yes.” 

“Has Sofia said anything to you about making a resolution this year?” Callie asked from the bathroom as she got ready for bed. 

“No. I think eating her vegetables all year was enough to steer her away from ever making one again,” Arizona answered with a laugh. “Maybe we can talk her into something that’s not quite so horrifying for her.” 

“I heard her tell Mom in the car the other day that she wanted to learn how to play the piano. Maybe we could encourage her to have that as a resolution.” 

“That’s an idea, but maybe we shouldn’t make it a resolution. Let’s see if she likes it first.” 

Callie slipped into bed beside her wife. She looked over at the pad of paper and was surprised to find that nothing had been written on it. 

“Can’t come up with a resolution this year? I know this year’s would be a pretty tough one to follow.” 

“I… I have one that I think we both can do.” 

“Oh yeah?” Callie’s right eyebrow arched upward. “Does that mean you’ve got one to top my resolution?” She gave her wife a sultry smile. “I mean, mine was pretty awesome, and we both got to enjoy it.” 

“Oh, I agree that it was pretty awesome, Calliope,” she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Even if it wasn’t a real resolution.” 

“Well, I thought about maybe having a similar one this year. Maybe my resolution should be to have sex with you in every on-call room in the hospital at least once,” she leaned closer to her wife. 

“As much as the idea appeals to me, it wouldn’t be anything new. We’ve already used every on-call room in the hospital… multiple times.” 

“Well, what’s your resolution then? And before you tell me, I will be revisiting mine. I just need to come up with a better one.” 

“I look forward to it,” she flirted back. 

“So tell me, Arizona. What is this resolution for us?” 

Arizona set her pad of paper on the nightstand. Callie suddenly felt uneasy. Arizona looked nervous, almost a little timid, and that never boded well for them. 

“We have this big house, Callie. All those extra bedrooms.” 

“And what? You want to move? Is it too big? You want a smaller house? That’s your resolution?” 

They’d bought the large four bedroom split-level house two years ago. Before moving in, however, they’d added a large master bedroom on the first floor with a large custom bathroom. It had proven to be more than convenient for Arizona to move around on one level for a majority of the time. Having their bedroom on the main floor removed the necessity of her having to wear her prosthesis all the time while she was home. 

The original master bedroom on the upper level had been turned into the guest room for when the Robbins or Carlos Torres visited. That left two extra bedrooms, aside from Sofia’s. Their daughter had gradually taken over one of the spare rooms as a playroom when it wasn’t needed for additional guests. 

“No! No, not at all. I love this house. This is our home, now.” 

“Then what, Arizona?” 

“I think my… our… resolution this year should be to expand our family.” 

“What? You want your parents to move in with us? I love having them visit. Really, I do. And they can visit as often as they want, but l don’t think I’m ready to have them live with us,” Callie rambled.

“You’re not listening to me, Calliope. I want us to… I think it’s time we… Sofia needs a sibling,” she finally blurted. 

Callie’s mouth dropped open. “Really? You want another kid?” 

“Yes.” 

“How? How do we do that?” 

“Well, I can’t because… because of the injuries from the plane crash, and you shouldn’t either.” She took Callie’s hand in hers. “Maybe we could do surrogacy? Or adopt?” 

“Anything you want, Arizona. I’m in. I’m all in,” she said with a broad smile. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” she replied, squeezing Callie’s hand. “And I’m more than ready… we’re more than ready to add to our family.”

Callie embraced her wife and kissed her. Arizona surprised her by deepening the kiss, then pushing Callie onto her back. Straddling her wife’s hips, Arizona leaned over, her lips finding Callie’s neck.

“I know we can’t make a baby, Calliope,” she whispered. “But we can try, can’t we?”

“Um… Arizona… your parents…” Callie protested half-heartedly.

“Are upstairs and asleep.” The blonde kissed her way down Callie’s neck as her hands slid up Callie’s top. “And unless you’re planning on screaming my name… which I’m not at all adverse to… they won’t hear a thing.” Her hands cupped Callie’s breasts. “You can be quiet, can’t you?”

“I… I’ll try,” she moaned.

“Good,” she said with a smile. “Because I plan on ‘trying’ all night with you.”


End file.
